The present invention relates to dental treatment with a caries removal solution, and more particularly to an improved delivery system for a dental treatment solution.
Use of a chemical solution for the removal of dental caries is well-known in the art, as are several types of delivery systems. In this regard, attention is directed to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,776,825; 3,863,628; 3,886,266; 3,932,605; 3,943,628; 3,991,107; 4,012,842 and 4,060,600. The above-noted patents disclose in detail various formulations of the caries removal solution, certain methods of application of this solution to a decayed tooth, as well as one or more types of delivery systems for such a solution. The present invention, as will be discussed in greater detail hereinafter, relates to a delivery system where improved components are employed in the production of the pulsating jet of solution for delivery to the patient, the storage of the dental treatment solution, and the delivery of the solution to the pump means and from said pump means to the hand piece for application to a patient.
The caries removal dental treatment solutions are formed upon the mixing of two prepared solutions. First a starting halide such as sodium chloride, sodium bromide or the like as is more fully described in the above-noted patents, is provided. A second solution comprising an amino hydrogen compound is then provided and is mixed with the first solution to provide the N-halomine solution which when applied properly will effect removal of a dental caries. It should be noted, however, that the final solution is relatively unstable and once the various starting solutions have been mixed together the usable or pot life of the solution is about one hour.
The overall system or apparatus of the present invention includes basically a housing defining a well, a reservoir container for the dental treatment solution disposable in said well, pumping means for delivery of the solution to a hand piece, which pumping means includes an electrically energizable prime mover such as a motor or solenoid, heating means, and control means for the overall system. The control means for the system is significant in that there is provided a timing arrangement that is actuated upon placement of the reservoir container within the housing well upon completion of the timing cycle the control means wi11 disable the motor or solenoid drive for the pump arrangement. This feature, coupled with the employment of a visual signal provides the dentist with an indication that the strength or useful life of the dental treatment solution has expired and that it is time to prepare a fresh solution.
As will be discussed in greater detail hereinafter, the present invention also provides numerous features which help to insure the stability of the dental treatment solution during use, as well as reliable delivery thereof to the patient. For example, the reservoir container is designed such that once positioned in the housing well, the lid cannot be opened for the addition of fresh solution, until such time as the entire reservoir container is removed. Further, the overall design of the housing and system is such that the electrical components are shielded from any spillage of the solution upon positioning of the reservoir container, or leakage of the solution from the internal tubings. The pumping means employed is of a novel design which facilitates ease of fabrication and assembly, and also provides a reliable performing pumping device, wherein the diaphragm stroke can be easily and accurately adjusted.
Further, there is provided a novel design for a reservoir container wherein the container includes an improved lid construction, as well as a transparent extension which will project through an opening in the housing to provide a visual indication of the level of dental treatment solution remaining in the reservoir. The housing is also designed so that this extension can be utilized as a finger grip to permit removal and insertion of the housing. Finally, there is also disclosed what is believed to be a novel arrangement for a heater that is employed to heat the dental treatment solution to approximately body temperature prior to delivery to the patient. This feature is primarily for the comfort of the patient, heating having little or no effect upon the caries removal solution.